Tom and Jerry: The Flying Cat
The Flying Cat is a 1952 one-reel animated cartoon and is the 63rd Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby. The cartoon's music was composed by Scott Bradley (with use of Grande valse brillante by Chopin), and the animation was by Keneth Muse, Irven Spence, Ed Barge and Ray Patterson. Plot Tom sets out to capture and eat a sleeping canary (first appeared in Kitty Foiled). Jerry is walking out, preparing for a new day, when he spots the vulpine manner in which Tom is acting. As Tom steals the canary in his cage, Jerry trips the cat and Tom loses the canary. The cage rolls into the tree, jolting the canary and waking him up. The first thing he sees is the ongoing chase and he helps Jerry out by tangling Tom in the drying lines and sectioning him. Tom instead chases the canary with an axe, but misses and chops down a pole, which hits Tom on the head and comically nails Tom into the ground. As Jerry is being pursued, the canary motions for him to join him up in the birdhouse. Tom follows him up, but the canary gives him a 2,000-lb weight and Tom plummets. The two shake hands but the peace doesn't last long as Tom erects a ladder and starts to climb it. But before Tom can reach the top, the canary lights a match to it. Tom and the ladder are left burned on fire and completely black.Tom now winds up a swing and manages to hang on to the birdhouse with his fingers, but the two allies crush them and Tom yells and lets go of the birdhouse. His head goes so low that it digs through the ground. Tom tries to pole-vault to the birdhouse, but the canary provides a rollerskate and Tom is sent out of control into a nearby house. He is sent flying through a window and through the entire second floor. Tom comes out the other side hanging from the window in a girdle, which snaps and falls with him. Tom soon discovers, though, that the girdle makes a pair of wings. He delights in his new ability until he fails to spot a mailbox in his path. Jerry slides down the pole, salutes to the canary, and walks away, but is soon overtaken by Tom. The canary unties Tom's wings and Tom falls 300 feet, falling through a tree and painfully slicing it in half because of his speed. The canary then carries Jerry away, but Tom chases them into a nearby train tunnel. Unfortunately for Tom, a train is then shown coming out of the tunnel and it slams him into a wigwag in which he was suspended there while Jerry shakes hands with the canary one last time on the train to the party at the house. Trivia *This Tom and Jerry Theatrical short will be attached with the 2027 re-release of The Simpsons Movie Category:Tom and Jerry cartoons Category:Pre 1967 Category:Tom and Jerry Theatrical shorts episodes Category:Fiction Category:Pre 1996 Category:Pre 1996 Movies and shorts